


Changing the Game

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Charmed
Genre: Charmed Manor Attic, F/M, Mentioned - Paige, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Phoebe/Cole (Charmed), "hide" plus "righteous"<br/>Micro Fic.</p><p>Phoebe/Cole.<br/>What if they'd taken away Cole's powers in a totally different way?</p><p>For: my wife. On her birthday. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deandratb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/gifts).



> Set sometime after Hell Hath No Fury (0403) but before Black As Cole (0408). Would completely change and/or erase the existence of Black As Cole as an episode/plotline.
> 
>  
> 
> For those of my fans following my HP or BTVS worlds and want new chapters of those worlds, please rest assured in the knowledge that I will absolutely be back to them. These micro fics are just a tiny detour. :)

“So, one more time. Just to make sure that I understand it. This potion will do what?” he asked.

Phoebe pressed her hands to her eyes and tried to be patient. “For the hundredth time, Cole. It’s a potion and power-of-three spell combination. I can’t take away Belthazor and leave you with your non-lethal powers by myself. I need my sisters.”

“But Piper and Paige are on board with this plan?”

“Yes, Cole. They both agree…your demon-half is just too dangerous. This is the best way to remove you from the playing field, but not leave you defenseless.”

“Basically, you want me to hide,” Cole muttered.

Phoebe groaned. “No, Cole! I love you, I don’t want us to have to hide, but we can’t be together, in any real sort of way, while you can still be tracked as Belthazor. And you know that! You know I love you, and you know I want us to be together. Why are you making this so difficult?”

“I think my attitude is justified, Phoebe. You want to, essentially, carve out the parts of me you don’t like and leave the parts you do,” Cole replied.

“Righteous indignation or not,” Piper said from the doorway of the attic, “he’s kind of got a point, Pheebs.”

“Piper, would you stay out of this, please? This is where we are, this is where we’re at,” Phoebe explained.

Piper held up her hands, palms toward the ceiling, and wiggled her fingers. Cole froze, and she stepped further into the room.

“Paige and I are willing to go through with this, willing to put time and energy into this plan of yours, Phoebe. But, Cole has to agree with it. He has to give up his immortality, his ability to sense the Source, to sense other demons, his ability to throw fireballs and the brute strength of his demon-half – which will mean not being able to turn into Belthazor anymore. He has to do this willinging. So, brow-beating, begging and pleading…isn’t gonna cut it,” Piper said. Her voice was soft and rational.

“I know, Piper. I know. I just…” Phoebe trailed off and stared at Cole. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I just want him to be safe, to stop being hunted. And I want us to be together, and to be able to decide for ourselves where our relationship goes from here – without the running, without the violence.”

“I understand what you want, I do, but I’m not certain that’s what Cole wants,” Piper responded.

Phoebe nodded as her eyes welled with tears. “Could you unfreeze him now?”

Piper nodded and, as she stepped back into the hallway, wiggled her fingers to unfreeze Cole. She walked down the stairs, away from their argument, and hoped, beyond hope, he accepted Phoebe’s proposal. It would make them all a lot safer.

Cole jolted forward. “Did I get frozen again?”

Phoebe smiled a little. “Yeah. She had some things she needed to say to me. I understand you don’t want to lose half of who you are Cole, but…I don’t want to lose you.”

He nodded, and then took a deep breath. “What powers will I still have?”

“You’ll still be able to shimmer, but it won’t reflect Belthazor…it’ll be more like…teleportation for a normal witch. And you’ll be able to throw energy balls, but the low-voltage ones…not the lethal ones,” Phoebe replied.

“So…I’m getting turned into a witch, basically?” Cole smirked, then slapped his hands together. “Yeah, alright…let’s do it.”

Phoebe grinned and launched herself at him. They kissed for several moments before she pushed away from him and went to gather her sisters.

In the attic, in front of the Book of Shadows, Phoebe, Piper and Paige recited a fairly long spell and threw a brightly-coloured potion and forever altered Cole Turner. As he had once been half-demon, he was now half-witch.

*******

END

**Author's Note:**

> This would, of course, completely change the storylines for the entire rest of the show, because in my Charmed Worldview it’d mean Cole stuck around, never became the Source, and never went all evil. It’d also mean, to me, that Cole/Phoebe woulda been endgame.
> 
> Witch = Anyone, be they male, female or otherwise, who practices wicca or magicks. In the case of charmed, we’ll add – who is good, has powers, or practices magick for the side of good.


End file.
